Multiple service operator (MSO) networks and/or customer networks conventionally forward data in packets. It is common for these packets to be transmitted across such networks through the use of devices including routers and servers. As recognized by one of ordinary skill, the transmitted packet typically has a marking that indicates the manner in which the packet is to be forwarded. Particularly, a packet may have a marking that indicates whether the packet should receive “best-effort” delivery or quality of service (QoS) delivery in the event of network traffic congestion. Although a packet may have a particular marking, it is well known that in some events the network devices (e.g., routers, servers, etc.) that forward the packet may cause the marking to change. In most cases, such marking changes are undesirable to network operators because the packet will experience improper handling in the event of network traffic congestion, or become discarded due to differentiated services code point (DSCP) based access-list filtering.
Thus, there is a need for a system that is capable of monitoring the marking of packets that traverse a network to efficiently identify those network devices that cause packet marking changes.